Love or Lust?
by TheLordOfInfinity
Summary: About story: Pairing: Percy X Artemis My Favorite! The plot of this story has many unexpected twists and turns. Summary is inside.(Because it doesn't fit in here.) My first story, so please no Flames! If don't like it don't read it, 'cause no one is forcing you!
1. Summary

**Dear Reader(s),**

** This is my first story, so please go easy on me. This story revolves around the life of an unfortunate demigod named Perseus Jackson. After the Second Giant war Percy hopes his life to be peaceful only for this once, but the Fates have another plans for him already! He is betrayed by the love of his life, and his mortal parents have disowned him for the safety of their mortal kid! He is sad, very sad, but he is not yet broken! Many of you are probably thinking that this will be one of those ordinary: Annabeth betrays Percy and he goes to Zeus asking for death, where he is offered/ordered to be the Guardian of the Hunt, blessed by Chaos and all that bullshit. I assure you guys and girls that this story will be really different!**

**-TheLordOfInfinity.**


	2. The Second Giant War

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**The grammatical mistake(s) in the story is mine and mine only. Please care to point them out in the reviews, so I can correct them. Beta: Anaklusmos14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO series. **

**Chapter 1 : The Second Giant War.**

**Percy's POV:**

**After** fighting for our lives through the Doors of Death, I and the others mourned over the death of Frank. He had sacrificed himself by burning his lifeline to close the doors from Tartarus. Realization dawned upon me then that the prophecy was complete. Frank had already known that this was the sacrifice he had to make as he was told by Mars. He kept his oath and died a hero's death.

The Greeks and Romans were facing the army of Gaea as one army. The remaining Giants had split themselves up, as half of them were here guarding the doors of Death and the others were battling the Gods at the original Mt. Olympus, trying to destroy the roots of the gods.

As the gods were defending their home, we had no more Gods at our side to kill the Giants. The only way now to kill the Giants was to make them fade. I avenged the death of Frank as I killed Agrios, Clytirus, Leon, Pallas and Thoon painfully, of course with the help from my friends.

Even with the Giants gone the army which was guarding the doors, was still pretty big. I knew that gods still needed our help to kill the remaining Giants, so we divided our army. The six of us from the Prophecy, the Greek Cabin Councilors and the Roman Centurions were a small army of fifty _soldiers. _Though we were a small group we were really powerful. The Argo II reached its destination quite smoothly and quickly, thanks to Archimedes.

I whirled through the legion of Gaea's army, slashing monsters to dust, one after the other. My mind went on autopilot: stab, dodge, cut, deflect, and roll. Riptide was no longer a sword. Once again it was an arc of pure destruction.

I sliced through armor like it was made of paper. Snake women exploded. Hellhounds melted into shadows. I slashed and stabbed and whirled, slashing automatically, cutting an Earthborn clean in half.

Even though we had closed the Doors of Death, and freed Thanatos, Gaea was somehow still able to resurrect monsters easily. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let these monsters invade the original Mt. Olympus.

The battlefield was extremely chaotic. Porphyrion, king of the giants, was battling three Gods - Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and three Demigods - Jason, Piper, and Annabeth, while Clarisse was helping Ares fighting Pelorus. Hephaestus was making Mimas retreat to his forces with help of Leo. Hazel and Arion were galloping across the battlefield, cutting down centaurs and Cyclopes.

While Artemis was fighting with Gration a Cyclops snuck up behind her and landed a lucky blow on her head which sent her flying towards me. I registered all this in a split second. I scooped up Artemis, who was in bad shape with cuts and bruises all over. I left her on a rock a few feet away and turned towards Gration.

Running towards the giant I threw my sword like a throwing knife at him, which struck dead in the center of his right eye. As he bellowed in pain, I raised my hands and felt a familiar tug in my gut as water burst out of the ground and hit him hard in his chest. He fell back from the force of the water. I felt Riptide return to my pocket. I charged at him not taking my sword out yet as he struggled to stand up. He was still on one knee when I jumped straight up, stepped on his knee and jumped, taking out Riptide in midair and stabbed him right where his heart should be. Riptide was buried hilt-deep into his chest and he screamed in agony.

Immediately a dozen silver arrows struck into his heart. Gration cursed as his essence returned to Tartarus. I saw Artemis standing there triumphantly with her bow in her hand. She was completely healed as I saw Apollo and his kids tending some of the unconscious hunters.

Hephaestus and Leo were struggling to keep their ground; they were defending the others from getting burnt, as Mimas was throwing a volley of fireballs at them. I lunged with Riptide and slashed my blade across the giant's other leg. Mimas bellowed in pain, as he staggered I charged him head-on. I was still out of sword-reach when Mimas unhinged his jaw and blew fire.

My next startling discovery: flaming breath is hot. I managed to leap to one side, but I could feel my arms starting to warm up and my clothes igniting. I rolled through the mud to douse the flames. As I looked up I saw Mimas was charging towards me, stabbed his spear, barely missing me. As the spear struck into the ground I used it as a spring board and jumped over to him stabbing his stomach. I ripped the Giant's belly into two. Hephaestus took the moment and bashed his flaming hammers into the head of the Giant, as he was crouched and was bellowing in pain. The force by which the hammer struck into his head was so intense that his skull was crushed and his essence was forced to return back to Tartarus.

Now the only Giants remaining were Pelorus and Porphyrion. As the King of the Giants was now battling four Gods, five demigods and a few hunters, I ran to the aid of Clarisse and Ares. Pelorus was giving Ares a hard time, as Clarisse was trying to sneak up behind the Giant and attack him, which was so unlike her. I charged towards the giant as I swung my sword into a deadly arc, and once again my mind went on autopilot: stab, dodge, cut, deflect, and roll. I knew that Ares wouldn't be happy if I killed the Giant, so I did my best to keep the Giant busy and not killing him.

After exchanging some severe blows, I became frustrated by the repeatedly failing attempts of Clarisse and Ares to kill the Giant. I took my opportunity and charged Pelorus when he was kneeing Ares in the stomach continuously, causing him to cough out ichor. I knew that if I weren't able to stop this Giant now, then Ares will probably be dead, not that I care, but I did this for Frank. As he was about to knee him again, I took a long run up and stabbed him in the other leg with such a force that made him fall head first on the ground with a thud. I wasted no more time and stabbed him in his abdomen, while Ares recovered his strength, to behead the Giant. After killing the Giant he lifted his curse off me and gave a grudging nod of thanks.

As I turned I saw Porphyrion summoning the largest bolt of lightning, which would have made Zeus jealous. He was about to throw the bolt at Artemis, I knew that if I didn't interfere now, she would probably will be dead. As he threw the bolt at Artemis, I used all my force slamming into Artemis, saving her from tasting the bolt. I knew that I would survive the bolt but it would reveal my secret of the Blessing which I had received.** (A/N: Here's the first twist.)** But I quickly devised a plan. Just before getting hit by the bolt, I created a layer of fresh water over my body, and I crashed into the ground.

**A/N: Here is my first chapter is out! Like it? Then stay tuned, for the second chapter will be out probably in a week's time. If you don't like it, I don't care! Please Review!'****_Doston thoko Reviews'_**** - TheLordOfInfinity**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Dear Readers,**

**After reading 'The House of Hades', I'm re-writing this story with a different beginning and a new title!**


End file.
